Torture
by Natmonkey
Summary: Chrysanthemum visits Bevil in West Harbor! Sequel to The First Notch. Rated M for explicit sex. If you like your pr0n, you'll probably like this.
1. Natrisse's Request

_Nothing here is mine except for Chrysanthemum and my dirty, dirty imagination. Leave a review and make my day! _

**Torture**

"Ah, Chrysanthemum –Merring said you'd be coming. Welcome to the temple of the Morninglord," Dawnbringer Natrisse greeted.

"You know Brother Merring?" Chrysanthemum asked, remembering the priest of Lathander in West Harbor, who had been trying to convert the Harbormen to his faith fruitlessly for ages.

"We were acolytes together, years ago. Hmm… I don't suppose you're planning on returning to West Harbor any time soon?" the priestess asked expectantly.

"Actually yes, I am. Is there something you need me to do?" Chrysanthemum replied, thinking of Bevil. Despite his talk of how he would never let her go, he had opted to stay in the village and protect it when she had to leave. The shard she carried put everyone in danger, so Daeghun had sent her far away to Neverwinter.

"It's my understanding that Merring has been attempting to carry out Lathander's work with little more than the clothes on his back. Commendable, but impractical," Natrisse spoke, vaguely shaking her head at the madness of it. "The temple here in Neverwinter has been prospering, and it's time to share some of that fortune. This sealed box contains a portion of our tithes – see that it gets to Merring safely. If anyone but Merring breaks the seal on the box, Lathander's wrath will strike them down," she warned.

"I'll make sure that Merring gets it," Chrysanthemum promised. She'd been anxious to return to her home village and see her beloved, but so far had no actual reason to return. Natrisse had just provided her with one.

"So what's in the box?" Neeshka curiously inquired. "Can I see?" The half-demonic girl was almost clapping her hands with glee, her long tail wagging.

"It's a bit of coin, for a priest in my hometown. It's very important, so don't loot it!" Chrysanthemum warned her.

"Awww. Alright then, if it means that much to you. It's probably not worth the trouble anyway. If you're going back to the swamp, can I come visit too?"

Chrysanthemum immediately envisioned Neeshka running around West Harbor, stealing anything that wasn't nailed down. "If you can refrain from filching anything," she teased her, knowing full well this was impossible. Neeshka folded her arms and glared at her companion.

"Fine, I'll just stay here then. You're probably going to spend all your time there kissing your boyfriend!" She made a silly face and stuck out her tongue.

"Yes, I probably am. Got a problem with that?"

Neeshka sighed. "No, I'm actually kind of jealous. He must be great, since you won't shut up about him."

"Ah, yes," Chrysanthemum said dreamily, reminiscing on the first time they'd made love, and how afterwards they had cuddled and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ear. Neeshka rolled her eyes.

"See, there you go again. Have fun on your trip, I'll be at the Flagon. Say hi to your boyfriend for me!" Laughing, she took off for the tavern Chrysanthemum's uncle Duncan owned. It should be no problem for Chrysanthemum to travel back home by herself, since the patrols from Fort Locke had resumed and made the roads much safer. She told her companions she would be going home for a while. Although Shandra complained about how she didn't want to be left behind, she fully understood her companion's need to see her loved ones again. When Chrysanthemum set out, Shandra uttered a sigh of relief and said to Khelgar: "Finally some peace! I couldn't possibly bear to hear _another word_ about this Bevil!" The dwarf nodded in agreement. "Aye, lass. You can say that again."


	2. Terrible News

The trip was long, but uneventful. On the road she encountered several patrols from Fort Locke. The soldiers treated her with respect, obviously impressed by the beauty the girl possessed. Declining several offers of escort to West Harbor, she continued on by herself.

Arriving in the village and seeing it in ruins again shocked her. The first thing that greeted her was her foster father, who warned her not to stay too long. The shard she carried might still attract the attention of the attackers. Chrysanthemum promised to keep her visit brief, explaining she only needed to bring Brother Merring something. This satisfied Daeghun, and he left her to herself. Chrysanthemum made a brief stop at her old bedroom, freshening up after the long trip and changing her clothes. A seductive red dress took the place of her now more practical heavy metal armor. She pinned her long black hair up into a knot on the back of her head, fastening it with two elegantly decorated ivory pins.

As always she found Brother Merring outside. He looked gloomy and probably wondered why West Harbor couldn't love Lathander better. Upon seeing her, he waved and looked slightly more cheerful.

"Welcome back to West Harbor, Chrysanthemum. You seem a different person than the one that left here. I hope that the days that have passed haven't been filled with too much hardship," he greeted her.

"Hello Brother Merring. I'm still the same as ever, and nothing very eventful had happened so far. Dawnbringer Natrisse asked me to bring this to you," the girl answered, handing over the small red box. Merring sighed.

"I told that woman that displays of wealth don't impress you Harbormen. I'll just put this money away for future emergencies. Thank you, Chrysanthemum."

"No trouble at all. Has anything happened in my absence?"

"Poor Bevil was assaulted not too long after you left. He's still not fully recovered, but he won't tell a soul what happened."

Chrysanthemum gasped and felt as if her heart had stopped beating.

"Who did this?" she inquired with a worried look on her face.

The priest gestured he had no idea. "As I said, he won't talk about it. Georg and Daeghun questioned everyone in the village and no one had any reason to do such a thing."

"So how is he now?"

"Bevil is still shaken up by the ordeal and stays indoors most of the time. He comes out only when the militia is training. I'm sure he will fully recover physically, however, I'm afraid the wounds to the mind will take much longer. But you are his friend, perhaps he will talk about it with you. He _must_ do something about it, else it will eat at him until there isn't anything left," Merring cautioned.

"I will talk to him, see if I can help. I should go talk to his mother too, so I will be off. Goodbye, Brother Merring." Chrysanthemum waved at the priest and left for the Starling farm. She found Retta outside, doing laundry.

"Hello Mrs. Starling! How have you been?"

"Why hello Chrysanthemum. It's good to see you safe and sound. Stunning dress," the still beautiful older woman complimented her. "Have you heard yet? Young Bevil was assaulted! I found him bleeding all over the ground at the edge of the village!" Bevil's mother relayed the news with a look of horror on her face. Upon hearing this, Chrysanthemum feared even more for her beloved's well-being.

"Yes, Brother Merring told me. Would you know who did this to him?"

Retta shook her head. "No. And Bevil won't say anything about it either. The boy's been through enough as it is so no one's pressed him on the matter. I urge you to talk to him about it. You're his friend, so maybe he will tell you what happened. Please try," the older lady pleaded.

"Of course. May I go in and see him?"

Retta nodded. "Go on in, you know where his bedroom is. I really have to finish my laundry."


	3. Torture

The girl entered the farm and heard a familiar voice calling. "Mom, is there any chicken soup left?" Her heart started pounding in her chest, but she restrained herself from bursting through his door and jumping into his arms. Instead she went to the kitchen, and filled a bowl with the hearty chicken soup that was happily bubbling away in a large cauldron. With silent steps she walked through the house and stood in front of Bevil's bedroom. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. His bedroom was tiny and devoid of any decoration, the only items there a bed, a nightstand and a mirror on the wall. He was lying in bed, the sheets pulled up to his chin. When he noticed her, he looked her up and down with his mouth open and pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming again.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing the bruise he'd just caused. 'Of course I'm not dreaming,' he thought. 'She'd be naked if that were the case.'

"Hello handsome," Chrysanthemum said to him affectionately. What she saw when she looked at him more closely highly disturbed her. A large purple and yellow bruise covered the side of his face, his lower lip was split and a long cut ran through one of his eyebrows. With apparent discomfort Bevil sat up.

"Chrysanthemum?" When the sheets covering him fell off his body, Chrysanthemum worried even more. His entire torso was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes.

"What happened to you?" she whispered with worry in her heart.

He grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it and I don't want you to see me like this. Maybe you should just go." He pulled the sheets over his head and turned his back to her. However glad he was to see her, he couldn't face her. Not after what he'd done to her.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me again," Chrysanthemum said, close to tears. "Being away from you feels like torture!" Hearing the word 'torture' made Bevil wince. She had no idea of how much this was true for him as well.

"Anyway, here is your soup," she said and set the bowl on his nightstand. "I will leave. Goodbye."

"Wait." He turned to face her again. "I'm sorry, Chrys. Of course I'm happy to see you. But it's just – well. It's difficult to talk about you know. Haven't really told… well, anyone."

"So I've heard. You didn't get into some fight because someone called me a harlot again, did you?"

"Heh, no. It wasn't a fight." An expression of pain contorted his features. She sat down on his bed and gently caressed his cheek.

"I'm still your friend, we can talk. Everyone is just so worried about you. Imagine me coming back here and seeing you hurt like this." A sweet smile curved her lips. "You know I love you, right?"

Bevil sighed. Strong feelings of love and affection flared up in his heart, but they couldn't relieve the guilt that plagued him. "Yes. And I love you too. But I just can't talk about it yet."

"Alright. Whenever you're ready. Here, are you hungry?" she dipped a spoon into the soup and blew on it to cool it. "Open wide." He chewed and swallowed, and the soup gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. The girl continued to feed him, taking care it wasn't too hot. It kind of made him feel like a child and her presence comforted him.

"After you left West Harbor," he suddenly said, "I was heading out to the Lannon place. Mom needed butter or some such." Realizing he was telling her of his ordeal, Chrysanthemum placed the now almost empty bowl on the nightstand again and listened intently.

"The Lannon house is out on the edge of the swamp, remember? I…" he faltered. "I remember it was a dark night – the moons were just shadowed by clouds." He fell silent, struggling with the emotions that turned up again. "I – I didn't see them coming. Some cloaked figure… with some of those gray-skinned dwarves who attacked West Harbor." He swallowed. "They asked… a lot of questions. I didn't want to tell them anything. But their knives were sharp – and… I think I would've told them anything to make the pain stop. I'm _so_ sorry, Chrysanthemum…" A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" She held out her arms and pulled him closer. Pangs of guilt jabbed into her.

"They asked about everything we did, every little detail. They said they'd k-kill me. They didn't know about the silver shard and I told them." More tears followed, and he continued, sobbing: "And I knew – just _knew_ – that they'd come hunting after you – after it. When we heard how much trouble you got into, I felt so wrong and guilty. I betrayed you."

Chrysanthemum burst into tears. "Please forgive me," she cried. "It's all my fault you had to suffer like that."

"Forgive you? That's nice of you to say, but those things went hunting you. They could've killed you." He placed his hand under her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes. "And where would I be without you?" he spoke softly.

She sniffled. "I could've lost you. Just the idea of you not being there anymore…" She wiped away her tears. "But rest assured. They will never bother you or me again."

He laughed and wiped the tears off his own face. "I should've known you could handle them easily."

"Easily? Believe me, it took a lot of effort to kill the one that led them."

He stroked the fabric of her dress. "Not while wearing that I hope. I mean, it's really pretty, but it's not worth much in the way of armor."

She giggled. "Of course not, silly. I wear proper armor now, but I just thought I'd get all dolled up for my man."

He blushed. "I've missed you." Gazing lovingly into his eyes, she leaned in to kiss him.

"I've missed you too, my love. I'm so happy to see you again." They held each other tight.

"That reminds me. I bought you a present," Bevil said and released her. He opened the drawer in his nightstand and started digging around in it. Triumphantly he took out a small velvet pouch and handed it to Chrysanthemum. Burning with curiosity, she released the drawstring and spilled the contents onto the palm of her hand. Out came a delicate silver ring, stamped with a floral design. A red gemstone shaped like a little heart was set in the middle. She gasped with joy and slipped it around her ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Oh Bevil," she whispered. "It's beautiful!"

"You like it? I bought it from Galen when he came to town again."

Admiring the ring around her finger, she said: "It's perfect. Thank you so much." Then she reached into her pocket. "I have something for you too. Give me your hand."

When he did so, she put her gift on his ring finger. He stared at it in amazement. A bold silver band, with runes that emitted a blue glow carved into it.

"Wow. It's magic, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. It quickens regeneration. Kind of a lucky coincidence, don't you think?" she stated, gesturing to his wounds.

"I'm sorry. Yours isn't magic," he apologized. Gently she kissed his cheek. "Don't be silly. It's from you. That is all the magic I need." Her lips moved from his cheek to his mouth and they kissed. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and stroked his tongue with her own. Her breathing increased and lust stirred within her. She pressed her body against his, and he made a whimpering noise.

"I'm sorry, my darling. You must be in a lot of pain." She moved a short distance away from him.

"It would probably help if you took off your dress," he said, his voice hoarse with longing. She slipped her arms out of the dress and slowly pushed down the top half, exposing her bust. She moved to take off the garment completely, but he stopped her. "Keep it on. You look so beautiful."

The sight of her bare breasts awoke familiar feelings of lust in him. His penis became hard and raised the sheets off his crotch. Chrysanthemum saw this and smiled. She laid her hand on his erection and gently stroked it through the sheets. His hands crept around her shoulders and he pulled her closer to him. Her velvety soft breasts pressed against his chest.

"I still can't believe how soft they feel," he whispered in her ear.

"I still can't believe how hard you are," she rebutted and grasped his penis tightly, right through the fabric of the sheets. A lustful gasp escaped his lips as she moved his foreskin up and down over the sensitive tip of his member. She kissed him, then moved her lips down his body. A trail of kisses down the middle of his bruised chest, his injured stomach. She kissed each and every wound she could possibly find. He winced at every touch of her lips, but didn't move a muscle to stop her. It felt a little painful, yes, but oh so pleasurable as well. Sighing he leaned back into the pillows, enjoying the treatment the girl was giving him. She had made her way down to his loins, where she kissed the tip of his penis, still with the sheets wrapped around it. He moaned and closed his eyes. Encouraged by his reaction, she licked the head of his erection and sucked it, making wet stains on the fabric. When he moaned a little louder, she laid a finger on his lips, saying: "Your mother is right outside. Let's try to keep quiet, shall we?"

He nodded and bit his lip. With an abrupt movement she pulled the sheets off him, revealing his naked body.

"Do you sleep naked?" she asked, admiring his form. He shook his head.

"No. But mom's washing my bed clothes now," he explained. Chrysanthemum pouted.

"Too bad. You look _delicious_," she muttered and leaned over him. Kissing his neck, she stroked him all over and glided down his body, her breasts keeping into contact with his skin. Her bosom rested on his member as she licked his stomach. The gentle pressure on his crotch made him groan with pleasure. She looked down and noticed his penis rested right between her breasts.

"There's my big boy," she greeted it fondly. An idea hatched in her mind and she seized her breasts, trapping his erection in the middle. He suppressed a loud moan by biting into his knuckles. Her breasts held tightly together, she rubbed them along his shaft and licked the tip whenever it peeped out from between her bosom.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked. His voice was high-pitched and he was out of breath.

"Nowhere," she smiled and continued her labor of love, "I thought of it just now."

"It's _so_ nice. You spoil me!" Briefly he touched her face.

"You've been through a lot. My poor baby deserves a little love," she spoke indulgently.

The pleasure he experienced intensified and he felt he was close to orgasm. "I'm going to come," he groaned. Chrysanthemum increased her grip on him and pumped faster and faster, until she felt him swelling between her breasts and throbbing wildly. Biting hard into his knuckles, he grunted and groaned as his penis squirted out rivulets of semen. They splashed onto the girl's chin, and from there slowly poured down her neck, her chest. Viscous white droplets shone on her breasts. Sighing contently, Bevil stared at her. "You're amazing," he said adoringly. She collected the semen off her body and licked it from her fingers. "You're not so bad yourself," she replied and smiled. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay. Just really glad you're not angry with me for spilling the beans."

"I would never be angry with you for that. If they'd killed you…" A grim expression appeared on her face. "I would've made them pay. Hells, I would follow them to the Astral Plane and…"

Her anger worried him and he laid a hand on her arm. "Chrys? I'm still alive, so there's no need for that," he said tentatively. The grim look vanished from her eyes as if it hadn't been there in the first place and she smiled at him.

"No worries. I won't be going to the Astral Plane any time soon to wreak havoc upon the githyanki. Hey, look what I got in Neverwinter." She turned around and bared her right shoulder blade, revealing the tattoo she had there. "Cute. It's a bird," Bevil said, tracing the outline on her inked skin.

"Look a little more closely," she insisted. "What kind of bird is it?"

The bird had dark feathers covered in white spots, the beak long and pointy. Understanding dawned in his eyes. "It's a _starling_!" he shouted in surprise. "You mean you got this for me?"

"Certainly did. Something to keep me warm while we are apart," she said. The gesture deeply moved him. "I love you so much," he spoke, his voice choked up with affection. "I'd never have thought someone would do that for me."

She shrugged. "It hurt, but you're worth it. I knew for sure you'd like it." She showed him a warm smile and they embraced each other tightly.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get some soup. You want some too?" She stood up from the bed and grabbed the bowl from his nightstand. "Yes, that would be nice," he answered.


	4. Chicken Soup

Chrysanthemum exited his bedroom after adjusting her dress and went to the kitchen. Silently Bevil got out of bed and followed her, admiring the swaying movements of her hips. He snuck up on her when she was stirring in the cauldron of soup. Standing behind her, he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Bevil!" she said in a startled voice. "Be careful, will you? I nearly elbowed you in the ribs."

He buried his face in her neck and mumbled: "It's worth the risk," and commenced kissing her there.

"Oh my," she breathed. "Are you… _still_ naked? What if your mom comes in, or one of the kids?"

"What of it?" he muttered and pulled the bodice of her dress down, freeing her breasts. He cupped them and squeezed hard. When she was about to cry out, he quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Sssh, you don't want my mom to catch us, do you?"

She shook her head and leaned her body against his. The hand on her breast squeezed again, gently now, and he tweaked at her nipple. Her breathing against his hand was rapid and meowing noises escaped her throat. He removed his hand from her face and let it run down her breast, down her stomach, subsequently started pulling up her skirt. Briefly he stroked her thigh as he uncovered it, and then his hand disappeared between her legs. His middle finger slipped between her lips and he coated it in her juices.

"I've missed you so," he whispered in her ear. "Ever since it happened, I've been having the same nightmare… You appear in the village and I run to meet you. But, when I'm almost close enough to touch you, some of the creatures that attacked the village appear out of nowhere. And they kill you, right before my eyes. Every day I've hoped and prayed not to receive any news you'd been killed. The guilt and worry nearly destroyed me." He traced little circles around her clitoris with his finger. "But you're really here now. And you're still safe and sound. I think that calls for a little celebration."

"I don't plan on dying on you," she moaned. "Especially not if you plan on spoiling me like this when I come to see you." She placed her hands over his and squeezed them. His mouth returned to her neck and sucked, causing a bright red love bite. His one hand fondled her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while the fingers of the other stroked and circled around her clitoris. Her legs started shaking as she neared her orgasm. "You have some serious skills with your fingers," she moaned. "I'm coming!"

She threw back her head and opened her mouth in a silent scream, leaning heavily against Bevil. Her body convulsed and writhed in his arms. The movements died down as the waves of pleasure ebbed out of her. She purred and rested limply against him, while he still casually played with her breast. Suddenly he swept the girl off her feet and carried her in her arms, back to his bedroom. There he laid her on his bed, but she immediately got back on her feet.

"No." She gestured him to lie down. "Let me take care of you, my angel," Chrysanthemum spoke lovingly. And so he sat down on his bed, resting his back against the pillows. His erect penis made little jerking motions on its own. She straddled his hips and removed the pins from her hair. It twisted out of the knot and flowed freely down her back. Adoringly he twirled a lock of her silky hair around his finger. She firmly grabbed his member and leaned closer to kiss him. Their tongues playfully swirled around each other while she rubbed the tip of his penis between her moist lips. They both moaned in anticipation. The girl's soft breasts rested against his chest and her hard nipples poked into him. She placed the now well-lubricated end of his erection against her vagina.

"Way more comfortable than a cold stone floor huh?" she remarked. Slowly she lowered herself onto him. The first couple of inches penetrated her smoothly. She moaned with pleasure.

"It doesn't hurt as much as last time," she spoke, obviously delighted at the fact. Smiling he let his hand glide down her shoulder and the curves of her upper body, until it rested on the small of her back. She kissed him again and wrapped her arm around his neck. Her other hand crept toward his left hand that was resting idly on the mattress. She intertwined her fingers with his and lowered herself onto his penis slowly but steadily. When he was fully inside of her, she sat there motionless, simply enjoying the feeling of being completely filled. Her moist flesh contracted around his erection and he groaned.

"How I've longed for this," he said dreamily, stroking her back.

"So have I. I've spent so many nights yearning to be with you. I wanted to feel you inside of me, your lips on mine. I've missed you so, my sweet," she whispered, and started riding him. She raised herself, letting him slip out of her halfway, then lowered herself again, pushing him deeper into her. Every time he entered her deeper, they both moaned in unison. Her fingers ran through his hair and she pushed his head between her breasts. He continued moaning, the sound muffled by her voluptuous bosom. He seized her breasts and brought them close to his mouth, sucking on one nipple, squeezing the other, and vice versa. Her right hand moved to between her legs, stroking her clitoris. She was so aroused, that mere seconds later her orgasm announced itself. "I'm coming," she mouthed and rubbed away at her clitoris, riding him even harder and uttered another soundless scream. The sharp nails on her left hand dug into his back, leaving a row of four bloody scratches. Her orgasm caused her vaginal muscles to contract extremely tightly, massaging his hard penis all over. He had been close to orgasm for a while, thinking of his chores and angry lizardlings to distract himself, but Chrysanthemum's fierce movements and the contractions of her soaking wet vagina sent him flying over the edge.

"I'm coming too!" he warned her hastily. The girl immediately reacted and let him quickly slip out of her, tilted her pelvis forward and placed his throbbing member in the slit between her legs. She used her hand to keep him in place and rubbed her wet lips up against his penis. When he ejaculated, he bit down into her shoulder to stifle his cries. Chrysanthemum struggled to restrain herself from crying out in pain as Bevil's teeth left deep marks on her shoulder and drew blood. The first discharges of his sperm spurted straight up and splattered onto her face, leaving white stains on her cheeks and a long drizzle across the nose. She giggled and stuck out her tongue to catch as much as she could. The later squirts came out more slowly, trickling down her hand.

After the last drop had left him, he released her shoulder from between his teeth and licked away the blood.

"Sorry I hurt you. Couldn't let my mom hear us," he apologized.

"That's okay," she responded, showing him her bloody nails. "I hurt you too."

"No, you didn't. I can't feel a…" Then he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his shoulder blade. "Oh wait, yes I can."

She licked his sperm off her hand and cleaned her face with the lining of her dress. After that, she kissed him. "I'm sorry honey. You know how things happen in the heat of the moment."

When she wanted to put her dress on properly again, he stayed her hands.

"Wait. Let me play with them for just a little longer," he begged.

"Of course. Anything for you."

He rested his head against her breasts, covering them in little kisses and gently stroking and squeezing them.

"These things are the best," he murmured in adoration. In the meantime, Chrysanthemum had pinned her hair back up again. Gently she removed her bosom from his grasp and moved down. She held his now half-limp penis in her hand and lovingly licked it clean. She adjusted her dress, then she got up off the bed and laid the sheets over him again.

"I should go."

"But you just got here," he said, clearly disappointed.

"If it were up to me, I'd stay by your side until the day I die. But the shards I carry may still put the village in danger," she explained.

He pouted. "Aw please? How much could it hurt if you stay here for another hour and take a nap with me?"

She smiled. Lying in the arms of this sweet naked boy, or taking a long walk through a musty swamp? The choice was not difficult to make at all, and she could feel her knees buckle. So she sat herself down on his bed again.

"Well okay," she yielded, and snuggled up to him. He made her feel safe and comfortable. All of a sudden she felt so very sleepy and her eyelids started feeling heavy. Slowly she dozed off.


	5. Family Dinner

The smell of well-seasoned meat being cooked suddenly floated through the house. Chrysanthemum opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Hmm, smells fantastic," she said.

"Mom must be cooking something. Care to stay for dinner?" Bevil invited her.

Her stomach grumbled. "Yes, if your mom doesn't mind."

"Nah. I'm sure she'd welcome your company."

"Great. I'm going to see what's for dinner." She stood up off the bed and left for the kitchen after checking her appearance in the mirror.

The kitchen was bustling with activity. Retta was occupied with cooking an enormous amount of meat in a large frying pan, while Bevil's six younger siblings ran around setting the table and squabbling with one another. The kids cheered when she walked in.

"Hi Chrysanthemum!" they all cried out at the same time. Their enthusiasm made her smile.

"Hi kids. How are you all doing?"she asked them.

"Oh, we're fine," one of the little brothers announced. "But Bevil's been really down lately, and he won't tell us what happened."

"Yes, I know. But that's all fixed now, so no need for you to worry anymore."

"I wasn't worried," the little boy said defensively. "Mom just made _me_ do his chores!" he complained. "So what happened to the big lummox then?"

"Hm. Well, some bad people came and hurt him. The same who attacked West Harbor last time," Chrysanthemum explained.

Retta joined in the conversation. "You don't say!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad he finally told someone. Really Chrysanthemum, since Amie has died, you are his only friend. Very unfortunate you can't be here all the time."

Suddenly Chrysanthemum felt tugging at her skirt and she looked down. One of the little sisters looked up at her with big eyes. "What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked the little girl.

"Whatcha got there on your neck?" the child asked curiously, pointing at the love bite she sported. Chrysanthemum blushed. "I uhm… got bitten by a swamp mosquito on the way here," she lied.

"Oooooooh! Those are really bad!" the little girl responded, satisfied with that explanation.

"Come on you lot, stop bothering Chrysanthemum and get an extra plate for her. You are staying for dinner, aren't you?" Retta asked her.

"I'd love to, if it's not too much trouble," the girl replied modestly and sat at the table.

"Don't be silly, it's nice to see you again after such a long time. And there's young Bevil," his mother announced when he walked in, all dressed and trying to act normal. "You certainly look happier," she smiled.

He nodded. "Yes. I feel a lot better now. Thanks to Chrysanthemum," he said as he sat down next to her. They looked each other in the eye and blushed, quickly looking away. He cleared his throat.

"So, what's for dinner mom?" he asked.

"We will be having beef and potato stew." Retta was already scooping large portions onto the plates.

"Yummy, beef!" the kids shouted in unison. While they ate, Retta observed how Bevil and Chrysanthemum stole glances at one another, smiling and slightly blushing. 'Ah, love,' the older lady thought fondly. She suppressed a smile after noticing the red mark the girl had on her neck. 'Swamp mosquito, my eye.'

After dinner, they all sighed contently. "That was very tasty, Mrs. Starling. You're a fabulous cook," Chrysanthemum complimented her.

"Aww. Why thank you," Retta said, a little embarrassed.

"I'll help you with the dishes," the girl offered.

"Oh no, you are a guest here. There's no need really," Retta responded, really hoping Chrysanthemum would insist some more.

"Don't be silly. It's the least I can do. Just leave it to me," Chrysanthemum stated resolutely.

"I'll help you then," Bevil said and stood up to collect all the plates.

"Hooray! No dishwashing for us!" the children shouted in glee, clapping their hands.

"Thank you Chrysanthemum!" they yelled and ran off to play.

"I will leave it to you two then. Well, those clothes won't mend themselves," Retta excused herself.

When the dishes were washed, dried and placed back into the cabinets, Chrysanthemum went to say her goodbyes to the Starling family. The kids insisted she bring them presents from Neverwinter the next time she came by. Chrysanthemum laughed at their shamelessness and promised to bring them a big bag of gifts next time. Cheering they waved her goodbye and continued their games.

Retta was sitting by the fireplace, mending clothing. She expressed her regret at not having the girl stay over longer, and insisted she visit them again soon.

"Of course. I will come by and see you when I can," she assured Bevil's mother.

"Hey mom, I'm going to see Chrysanthemum off, okay? I'll be back in a while," Bevil said.

"Alright son. Take your time," Retta spoke and returned to her work.

The couple walked to Chrysanthemum's old home without speaking. "You think she knows?" Bevil suddenly asked. "My mom, I mean."

"Maybe, I don't know. What if she knew? Would she mind?"

He pondered that for a moment. "Probably not. She does like you a lot."

"Good. I'm rather fond of your family as well. Hey, I need to change into my armor again. This isn't really suitable attire to go trekking through a swamp. My stuff's in my old room. Want to come with?"

Seeing her at least partially unclothed sounded very appealing to him. "Sure," he answered casually.

Inside her room, she bolted the door behind him. "I'm afraid," Chrysanthemum said seductively, "that you won't be returning home anytime soon." With considerable force, she pushed him onto her bed and bared her shapely shoulders.

Bevil gasped. "Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" he cried out in feigned fear as she tumbled onto him.


End file.
